


Sleepy morning kisses

by yamanaiame



Series: Flowers of Maize [2]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamanaiame/pseuds/yamanaiame
Summary: Kyoyama Anna is trying to get used to her body after giving birth to Hana, but being a teen mom with insecurities is hard... add to that postpartum symptoms.





	Sleepy morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompts #173 - “Shush. You’re distracting me.”/ “Well, that is what I do best.”  
> #96 -“You’re gorgeous.” / “I know.”  
> PWp writing meme #16. sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense.  
> ....I need some holy water omg writing this turned me on lmfao

Kyoyama Anna was only 15 years old when she became a teen mom. Although she was strong she wasn't sure she's capable of being a good mother... Considering the fact she never had a role model of a mother in her childhood life. Asakura Kino, her mistress doesn't count for her as one despite the fact she took her in, neither Asakura Keiko.

Two months already passed since that Tuesday morning she gave birth to Hana at home. Her pregnancy was quite difficult just like her insecurities — her insecurities only got worse after those 9 months. What if Yoh doesn't find her attractive anymore? No way.. But her body changed a lot during the time. Stretching marks on her pale skin were visible well enough, well at least in her opinion. The baby bump was slightly there. Her body slowly returning to what it used to be.  
Luckily her favorite black dress fitted her again, yet it made the young Itako feeling awkward for no reason when she wore it.

Faust did mentioned to them she might will still suffer from postpartum symptoms and mood swings. She might find herself crying more than usual.. Which was something that barely even happened in the first place.  
Getting used to motherhood is hard. Especially for teen parents.

* * *

  
The first time Yoh noticed was when he walked in on Anna while she was in the bathroom. Catches her hands splayed on her abdomen. At first, he thinks she's just checking something inconspicuous like a recent bruise, but the way her fingers roam her belly is much more methodical. Anna press on a few stretch marks near her belly button, a frown on her forehead.

The second time he notices it is on Saturday, after she put Hana to sleep when she was done feeding him. He hugged her from behind and she froze for a moment before she allowed to herself to relax and lean into his chest.  
"Are you alright?", He asked. Kissing her cheek, down to her collarbone. She doesn’t know how to respond, and it strikes him as odd.

The third time it happens, they were both cuddling in front of their small t.v. in the living room. Using his lap as a pillow the blonde sighs. Yoh run his fingertips up and down her arm and down to her soft belly and thigh — Anna recoil, moving to get up, but he moves first, leaning up to wrap his hands around her abdomen like a vice.  
He knew something was wrong, as Anna burst into crying but still refused to talk about it. Excusing her behavior on the postpartum symptoms. Perhaps showing her with his actions, he might ease on her burden.

She had no clue how to bring it up. Between taking care of their new born baby, getting used to parenthood, the long sleepless nights It have a while since they slept together, and she missed it so much. She missed the feeling of being loved and desirable by him.  
…What if he does not want her in that way anymore.

* * *

 

That Sunday morning she felt his eyes on her in her sleep. Something was on his mind, but she was too tired to try to figure it out.  
“Shush. You’re distracting me. I'm trying to sleep.” She mumbled and earned a chuckle.  
“Well, that is what I do best.” He replied. Anna buried her face into her favorite pillow, it was cozy just as she like - her Yoh.

She's not exactly sure who kissed with tongue first, but it happened only a little bit after he sleepy kissed her all over her face, down her neck as she gave him a better access. Maybe she just let it happen naturally.  
If Anna had to point out one thing she loves about Yoh, it would be definitely his respect to her as a woman.  
However those thoughts are still there. Pushing him slightly she stared at him. Hint of hesitation was obvious in her amber eyes. She needed to get it off off her chest.

“Do you really like touching me?”, She asks, looking conflicted.  
“I love touching you.” He replies, "I love you no matter what, Anna."  
“Did I hurt you?” he asks and she shakes her head vigorously. “Do you not want me to touch you?”  
"..I want but I, um, I’m sorry, I just didn’t know how to—” She looked ashamed and tired. So so tired it tear him up. Anna's eyes widen when he fixes his posture to give her a deep kiss.His heart swells with affection, and his mouth is hot when he presses another kiss to her mouth. It seems to give Yoh all the incentive he needs to touch her a little bolder than before.

“I hope you'll let me show you how much I love you…” He murmur, and she's caught off guard when he's leaning over her with a knee between her thighs. She go to clench her thighs together, but then remember the pressure of his knee and realize that he’s in the way. – and so she allow him to show her.  
She’s positively burning. She sure he did noticed how damped her panties were.

Her favorite sleepy morning kisses turns into what she long to for all this time. She were too busy being preoccupied with his mouth to notice his hand slowly went down between her thighs, gently rubbing his finger up and down on her clit through the moist fabric. Anna let out a desperate moan, grinding against his hand she needed more contact.  
"Yoh.. Please.." Yoh was rewarded with Anna's moans. She whimpered against his touch, The tip of his index finger barely pushes in, and she buck forward.  
Oh how much he love to tease her that little shit. _Well he's Hao's twin after all._

Anna sigh when he finally puts a finger in, thrusting it in and out in a slow peace. He just loved to see her reactions.  
When he inserts two fingers and she's moaning, already like a mess by the touch of his hand, trying to angle her hips to better accommodate the way he thrusts them into.  
“You’re gorgeous.”  
“I know.” Anna flush, both of their concentration broken at her reply as they laughed. He doesn’t let up, his thumb circling her clit as he pumps his fingers into her. Everything was all about her and he wanted to make her feel like in heaven.

“A-ah! Y-Yoh,” she try, “P-please,” she have been aroused for so long. Slowly he pushed himself inside of her, allowing her to get used to this feeling."I love you, my Anna." Cheeks flushed with a darker shade of red as he kissed softly her face.  
Yoh pulled out before pushing in again in slow rhythm, intertwine his fingers with Anna's. Her moans urges him to quicken the pace, his name rolled off her mouth as she was getting closer and closer to the edge. Pressing her legs so that they dig into his back and coax him to go faster, all she could do is let out soft whines as she came. A bit after he did as well.

Both of them lied there, she rested her head on his chest while trying to catch her breath. "Love?" He kissed the top of her head, cuddling Anna as she replied with a tired yet contet hum.  
He still loved her, still desired her as his woman, only that mattered to her as she slowly drifted to a sleep.  
Next time all she needs to do is to talk to him.. Or rather show him what she needs.

 

* * *

 

~owari~


End file.
